A blind-rivet is a work piece having a head, a thin walled sleeve portion and a nut and is to be inserted into an opening in a wall or sheet. Fixing of the blind-rivet is by deforming the sleeve portion to a bulge so that the wall or sheet is clamped between head and bulge or flange of the rivet. For performing this rivet setting operation, a screw-threaded bolt or drift is provided at the end of the rivet setting tool which is screwed into the nut so as to engage the same and pull the nut in the direction of the wall or sheet. When doing so, the sleeve portion of the rivet is deformed to make the bulge which takes the shape of a flange. When this has occurred, the danger of damaging the internal threads of the nut will arise by the persisting force of the rivet setting tool. On the other hand, much force is required to initiate bulging of the sleeve portion of the rivet.